Kingdom Keepers: Disney in The Kingdom Of OZ
Kingdom Keepers II: Disney in The Kingdom Of OZ is the second story in The kingdom keepers all new and all different series and a crossover between Disney and the Oz stories The Main Plot So come along & Join the Kingdom Keepers and their Human and The Luminaries Knights (Disney Heroes & Heroines Characters) as they go on a journey over the Rainbow to save both The Kingdom of Oz (The Land of Oz) and prevent their world from being invaded by an Evil King George Washington and his group calling themselves the Wicked of Darkness (the OZ villains) basically its a Crossover between The Kingdom Keepers and The Oz stories in history The Chapters: The Prologue- Twas a Long Time ago in a land far far away and just over the Rainbow and into The Kingdom of Oz or as we all know it as the peaceful Land of Oz. Chapter 1-The Kingdom Keeper whole new adventure over the rainbow Chapter 2-In a Familiar but yet unfamiliar location and also come in contacted with a shocking new enemy group Chapter 3- The Heroes of Oz to the Rescue Chapter 4- Stories and a Plan Chapter 5- Quest to find the remaining four powerful magical diamonds of oz Chapter 6- The Battle of Munchkinland Country Chapter 7- an evil oz villain fight round #1 and a Diamond Chapter 8- One of the many victories and also one down three to go Chapter 9- The campaign for the Quadling Country Chapter 10- Oz villains fight round # two Chapter 11- Two Diamonds down and two to go Chapter 12- A Surprised Ambush Chapter 13- Flashback to wear it all began Chapter 14- The Retaking of Winkie Country and Oz Villains battle Round #3 Chapter 15- Three Diamonds down one more left Chapter 16- The Gillikin Country Assault and battle Chapter 17- Oz Villains battle #4 Chapter 18- Putting it together and the chosen one Chapter 19 - The Resistance Gathers and The Night before the Final battle Chapter 20 -The Final Battle and also Retaking of The Emerald City Chapter 21- Disney and Oz Heroes Vs George Washington and the Oz Villains Chapter 22 - Finn Whitman vs King George Washington Showdown Chapter 23- An Oz Celebration and a Happy ending (a Royal Wedding and The Keepers and their allies go Home) Epilogue p1- The Return of Amery Hollingsworth sr and the start of his evil plan that will end the multiverse and starts to form a Battleworld type world. Epilogue p2- A sneak peek of Kingdom Keepers III: Help we have been turn into a Pregnant Mother's on mothers day and now here is a special sneak peak of the upcoming story Kingdom Keepers III: Help we have been turn into a Pregnant Mother's on mothers day. Thier is a whole lot more to read in Kingdom Keepers III: Help we have been turn into a Pregnant Mother's on mothers day. Notes This is The Kingdom Keepers along with their Human and The Luminaries Knights (Disney Heroes & Heroines Characters) including Walt and Roy Disney First time in Oz The Diamonds of Oz are like the infinity stones but its different because when all diamonds are put together as the colors of Rainbow it finds it two chosen ones to lead in battle against the forces of Darkness to which its Finn and Amanda Amanda will be wearing The Silver slippers while Dorothy wears the Ruby slippers Queen Ozma Resistance is made up of every Oz Heroes (alternate ones as well) and also the armies and royal guards from each and the kingdoms inside of the four countries that makes the kingdom of Oz including The Emerald City Kingdom Keepers along with their Human and The Luminaries Knights (Disney Heroes & Heroines Characters) teams up with the Queen Ozma and the Heroes of Oz to retake back The Kingdom of Oz George Washington from an alternative and also a destroyed reality where he was crown as the king of the Kingdom of the United States to which he is the main villain of the story, he and both his allies and army allied with every oz villains (alternative versions as well) and their minions to Overthrow Queen Ozma and conquered The Kingdom of Oz as the new king. Queen Oz gives the keepers and their allies the Green and Orange Diamond to help them find the four other diamonds The Kingdom of Oz is made up of every location from every version of the oz stories including the Disney version all fused as one It will be revealed that Mickey Mouse was one of the first Disney Heroes to visit oz for the first time Dorothy will also mention the many existence of other Fairy tales lands that are real A flashback will be revealed of how King George Washington along with his allies and armies arrived and how he teamed up with all of OZ deadliest enemies (alternative ones) Thier will be a Special tribute to The Disney Prince and Princess and they will be apart of this a S.H.I.E.L.D's Tricarrier will be apart of this adventure as transportation The Emerald City Battle will be like the Prince of Persia the Sand's of Time with a hint of Finn will be battle against King George Washington in a sword fight The post credit scene will be the return of Amery and the kick point to War of the Multiverse story The villains of The oz will take over one part of the land of oz Queen Ozma will have her king aka Tip (her male form) will be a clone and a wedding will be held at the end of the story The Oz resistance camp is near the deadly desert For the Kingdom Keepers and their allies will have to go through a portal that will teleport them to and from the Kingdom of Oz Thier are Two portals one is inside the Cinderella Castle within Escher's Keep that teleport 's all of them to the Kingdom of Oz while the other one is inside the Royal Palace of Oz within the Emerald City (The Capitol of Oz). Finn is dubbing this battle between the OZ Government and King George Washington Faction known as The Oz War Amery Hollingsworth will appear at the end of the story aka Epilogue It will takes place a few weeks after the first story kingdom Keepers Both Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit will do combo movie in the final battle George Washington will be using both the scepter that has the Overtakers (disney villains) still imprison in it, along with pistols and sword Each of the diamonds that they collect they will each gain new powers and abilities The Overtakers (Disney Villains) will be mention in the story King Washington Navy will be apart of this but his war ships will be flying by using the Pegasus Sail's to make their ships fly' ' Mickey will be placing the scepter in The Vault where all of the magical items from both Disney Heroes and Villains are guarded and Hidden within the Cinderella Castle when they get back. R2-MK will make his debut in this story King Washington Solders will be wearing blue coats Epilogue p2 will have sneak peak to the next story King George Washington plan is planing to use the powerful magical diamonds of oz in order to open the portal and invade the earth (The Alpha Kingdom Keepers). Category:Disney